


Если бы

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: В гостях у Отабека Юра залез в его прикроватную тумбочку - и обнаружил там внезапное.





	Если бы

Фаллоимитатор выглядел совершенно как настоящий член. Член, отрезанный от человека. Крипотно, подумал Юра, не сводя с игрушки взгляда, а кровь уже бухала в ушах, во рту скопилась слюна, в штанах потяжелело.

А вот нехуй лазать по чужим ящикам.

Он прилетел в Алматы в нечеловеческую рань, но Отабек его все равно встретил, хотя ему и надо было на тренировку. «С субботы свободен на неделю, — сказал он, — а сегодня обещал быть. Ты не обидишься?» «Нет», — ответил Юра, не вполне понимая, на каком он свете — ночью не спал, смысла не было, а в самолете то рубило, то таращило, и чувствовал он себя теперь совершенно разбитым.

Не будет он обижаться, он спать будет.

Отабек привез его к себе, в свою новенькую квартиру-студию — в прошлый Юрин приезд они тусили у родителей Отабека, а теперь он жил отдельно. Он показал Юре, где что находится и как работает душ, а потом умчался на свою тренировку, обещав вернуться пораньше. Юра же, искупавшись, завалился в Отабекову постель — все равно кроме нее из спальных мест тут был только маленький диван, и Юра не собирался мучиться вопросом, как тот раскладывается и раскладывается ли вообще. Отабек сам виноват, мог бы и заранее приготовить. А постель им пахнет…

Он вырубился моментально и сладко проспал почти четыре часа. Когда он проснулся, на улице уже вовсю свирепствовало знойное алматинское лето, Юра включил кондиционер и принялся исследовать жилище.

Это была настоящая берлога холостяка — Юра тоже хотел такую, когда ему разрешат наконец съехать от Лилии. Кухонный уголок, сверкающий новеньким пластиком и металлом, огромная ванная комната с джакузи — вот же мажор, — и кровать таких размеров, что, глядя на нее, Юра смущался.

А потом он залез, на свою беду, в прикроватную тумбочку — и вот, нашел что нашел.

Ну, то есть, там лежал не только фаллоимитатор. Еще пара тюбиков смазки и презервативы россыпью. Юра смотрел на все это богатство, смотрел на Отабекову кровать, и в голове отчетливо, будто кадры из порнофильма, возникали картинки, как Отабек развлекается тут с парочкой девиц. Одну, значит, наяривает членом, а вторую — игрушкой. А может, девица всего одна, и он ее сразу в две дырки… Юра, раздувая ноздри, повалился на кровать.

Отабек крутой и охуенный, это Юра помнил всегда, но иногда он забывал, что Отабек крутой и охуенный не только для него. А ведь знал же, что девчонки кипятком ссут. Даже Милка, несмотря на всех своих хоккеистов, облизывалась на Отабека.

Не глядя, Юра нашарил в открытом ящике фаллоимитатор, взял его в руки, рассмотрел. Реально как настоящий, даже на ощупь. Киберскин, наверное, какой-нибудь. Юра видел на сайте что-то такое, когда заказывал свой — но его так это все смущало, что он просто ткнул едва ли не в первый попавшийся. Простой силиконовый, не очень большой даже. С собой, разумеется, не взял, что он, с ума, что ли, сошел, самоудовлетворяться едва ли не на глазах у Отабека. Но теперь, когда Юра держал в руках этот долбанный киберскиновый хуй, который Отабек хранил в своей прикроватной тумбочке, козел такой, нечто мстительное закрадывалось ему в душу. Блядь, он молодой парень, он хочет трахаться, и он не виноват, что влюбился в своего лучшего друга, потому что нехрен быть таким невъебенно крутым. Отабек виноват. И он поплатится — своим киберскиновым хуем. Раз уж настоящий не хочет для Юры расчехлять. Водит сюда девиц каких-то, трахает их на этой кровати. А между тем это не Юра ему про глаза воина и пять лет платонической любви затирал! Ну, или как-то так.

Распаляя себя этими мыслями, Юра стремительно разделся и повалился было на кровать, но тут же понял, что так холодно, и пошел выключать кондиционер, оставив фаллоимитатор аккуратно лежать на подушке. Потом, вернувшись, поднял игрушку, провел пальцами по выступающей вене…

Блядь, он бы хотел, чтобы это был член Отабека. Юра бы облизал его, приласкал языком от самых яиц и до головки, а потом наделся ртом, пустил бы глубоко — у него бы вышло, он тренировался. Прикрыв глаза, Юра осторожно коснулся губами головки искусственного члена — но хоть киберскин и выглядел как настоящая кожа, вкус все равно оставался пластиковым. Да и вообще, Отабек его в своих баб запихивал, фу. Раздраженный, Юра выхватил из ящика презерватив, разорвал упаковку, раскатал латекс по фаллоимитатору. Так-то лучше.

Вот если бы это был Отабек, Юра сразу бы сказал, что не надо резинок. Пусть бы трахнул его так, пусть бы кончил внутрь, пусть бы сперма потом вытекала. Резко выдохнув, он взял смазку и щедро выдавил себе на пальцы. Член уже стоял, и Юре хотелось… Все равно все не так и не то, но что же ему остается?

Оперевшись одной рукой о кровать и шире расставив колени, Юра сунул пальцы себе в задницу. Он не собирался с ними развлекаться, просто надо было немножко подрастянуть. Вот если бы Отабек его попросил… если бы Отабек на него смотрел… О, вот тогда Юра устроил бы целое представление, показал, как красиво он может себя трахать пальцами, как ему хорошо, когда он готовит себя для Отабека. Пальцы въехали глубже, он вздрогнул, когда, задев простату. Если бы Отабек смотрел… Юра сел бы к нему спиной, медленно вталкивал бы пальцы внутрь, неспешно вытягивал их, оглядывался бы на Отабека через плечо, чтобы видеть выражение его лица. Смотри, это все для тебя, для тебя я такой растянутый, смотри внимательно, ты же хочешь?

По телу прошла дрожь, Юра застонал и вытащил пальцы. Нет уж, он хотел настоящий оргазм, с членом в заднице, пусть и искусственным. Он размазал гель по стволу, приставил фаллоимитатор к дырке и медленно втолкнул его внутрь. По смазке тот легко въехал сразу целиком, и Юра повалился грудью на постель, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая.

Как же хорошо, господи боже, блядь…

Дрожащими пальцами Юра обхватил основание фаллоимитатора, неспешно задвигал им. От каждого легкого движения его прошивало от макушки до пят, и Юра очень скоро начал стонать в голос. Если забыть, что это его рука двигает искусственный хуй в его заднице, как легко было представить, что это Отабек, что он стоит сзади на коленях, придерживая Юру за бедра, и натягивает на свой член. Вообразить руки на своих бедрах, вообразить тяжесть на спине, когда Отабек, перестав сдерживаться, уляжется на Юру сверху, впечатает его собой в кровать, вообразить его шепот в ухо…

— Бека… — простонал Юра, ускоряя движения рукой и толкаясь бедрами навстречу. — Бека, пожалуйста… еще…

И он, конечно, послушается. Сожмет железной хваткой Юрины бедра, станет натягивать его на себя так, что у Юры потемнеет в глазах. Будет шептать в ухо, как хорошо в Юре, какой он горячий…

— Да, да… — бормотал Юра, задыхаясь, — мне тоже хорошо, мне так хорошо, Бека, люблю тебя, еще…

По лицу тек пот, по спине тоже, затекал в ложбинку между ягодиц. Если бы Отабек был с ним, они бы притирались друг к другу мокрыми телами, кожа шлепала бы о кожу…

— Еще, еще, Бека, прошу тебя…

Руку начало сводить, и Юре хотелось плакать от отчаяния. Он дрожал на самом пике и не мог перевалить за него. Чего-то не хватало. О, кому он врет, он отлично знал, чего ему не хватает. Кого.

Он напряг все свои мысленные силы, вызывая в воображении образ Отабека — да, да, это Отабек его трахает, это его член ходит в Юриной заднице, его руки на теле, его голос… но не было рук, и не было голоса. Юра один. Как всегда.

Стон получился почти что всхлипом. Юра обессиленно уткнулся лбом в подушку.

Ладно, он просто додрочит себе, как обычно.

— Юра…

Он содрогнулся всем телом — ощущение было такое, будто по раскаленной, мокрой от пота коже проехались кусочком льда. Начисто забыв об игрушке в заднице, Юра медленно обернулся.

Отабек стоял в изножье кровати и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми, непроглядно черными глазами. Похолодев, Юра перекатился на спину и отполз немного к изголовью — и искусственный член внутри проехался по простате. Юра зашипел и потянулся к нему — достать.

— Нет.

По телу прошла крупная дрожь — голос Отабека звучал зловеще. Почти не моргая, Юра смотрел, как он опускается на кровать, как медленно, на четвереньках, подбирается к нему. В облике Отабека проглянуло что-то звериное — у него даже ноздри дрожали и раздувались, как у хищника.

Рука его оказалась у Юры между ног, взялась за основание фаллоимитатора, чуть надавила — и Юра снова содрогнулся.

— Бека, ты… — выдавил он из себя, пытаясь хоть как-то разрядить безумную атмосферу. Темные глаза напротив сверкнули, Отабек потащил фаллоимитатор наружу, и Юра заскулил, шире разводя ноги.

— Я его выброшу, — низким голосом пообещал Отабек. А потом его руки обвились вокруг Юриной талии, и Отабек поцеловал его.

«Сплю», — успел подумать Юра, прежде чем его затянуло в поцелуй, как в черную бездну. Отабек сжимал, тискал, мял его тело, как податливую глину, и Юра под ним плавился. Не помня себя, он обхватил ногами талию Отабека, но тот, извернувшись, прошептал:

— Юр, брюки.

— Да блядь, — простонал Юра и закрыл лицо рукой. — Я щас ебнусь.

Раздался короткий смешок, Отабек отстранился, зашелестела одежда. Юра открыл глаза. Отабек уже стянул с себя футболку и теперь спешно избавлялся от брюк. Хорошо летом, отстраненно подумал Юра, мало одежды.

Потом его словно толкнули.

— Бек, — позвал он, и голос прозвучал жалобно, — я же не сплю? Это правда, да?

— А я? — спросил Отабек, замерев и не сводя с него взгляда. — Я не сплю, Юр? Я прихожу домой и вижу, как ты трахаешь себя моим фаллоимитатором и при этом зовешь меня — я что должен думать?

— Что я дурак? — спросил Юра, чувствуя, как рот растягивается в непроизвольной, дебильной и абсолютно счастливой улыбке.

— Что я — дурак, — возразил Отабек и потянулся к нему. Обхватил за талию, поднял, усаживая себе на колени. — Боже, Юра, я решил, что у меня крыша поехала. — Он говорил, одновременно водя губами по Юриной шее, и мозгов, чтобы ответить, у Юры не осталось совсем. — Ты… в моей кровати… такой… так хочу тебя, Юр, ты себе не представляешь…

— Я представляю, — с трудом выдохнул Юра. Отабек вжимал его в себя, их члены терлись друг о друга, и Юре казалось, что у него в голове сейчас что-то перегорит.

— Перевернешься? — спросил Отабек шепотом. — Ну, как до этого…

— Да, — Юра сполз с его коленей, повернулся спиной и улегся, уткнувшись лбом в подушку, как лежал, когда пришел Отабек. Ему казалось, он ощущает взгляды Отабека как горячие прикосновения.

— Все-таки сплю, — пробормотал Отабек, и Юра, не выдержав, фыркнул. Вот они два дебила…

А потом ему стало не смешно, потому что руки Отабека легли ему на талию — совсем как мечталось, — а член толкнулся в задницу. Юра застонал, прогибаясь в пояснице, и Отабек застонал одновременно с ним.

Он был больше. Больше, чем Юрин вибратор, больше, чем киберскиновый хуй. Как же это отличалось от любой фантазии. Как же это было охуенно.

— Юра? — пробился сквозь звон в ушах сдавленный голос Отабека. — Юра, ты в порядке?

Юра хотел сказать — да, блядь, трахай уже! — но получился только стон. Отабек, впрочем, его понял. Он начал двигаться, одновременно натягивая Юру на себя, хватка его пальцев была жесткой, почти болезненной, его член распирал изнутри, и от всего этого вместе у Юры рвало крышу.

— Бека, Бека… — твердил он, прогибаясь навстречу его члену, отставляя зад, как течная кошка. — Да, давай, так, еще, еби меня…

Его голос смешивался с шепотом Отабека у самого уха. Потом Отабек коротко взрыкнул, бедра его задвигались быстрее, рука проехалась по Юриному животу к его члену…

— Нет! — Юра перехватил запястье. — Я сейчас… так… я так…

— Юр-р-ра!

Зарычав, Отабек вцепился зубами ему в плечо, и Юру тряхнуло, как разрядом тока. В следующее мгновение жесткие пальцы впились в ягодицу, а потом толкнулись между ними, в задницу вместе с членом, распирая, растягивая сильнее. Юра открыл рот, не в силах даже вдохнуть — такими сильными, такими острыми вдруг стали ощущения.

— Бека… блядь… еще… сейчас…

Его накрыло так сильно, что Юра был уверен — он этого не переживет. Его трясло, он вжимался в Отабека, скуля, срываясь в бессмысленное бормотание. Отабек втискивал его в себя и тоже что-то говорил, шептал в ухо, но Юра не разбирал ничего, кроме своего имени.

Когда перед глазами перестала пылать тьма, а тело больше не била дрожь, Юра ощутил, что лежит, распластанный, под Отабеком. Кажется, они даже склеились. Было ужасно жарко.

— Не выбрасывай.

Язык слушался плохо, Юра не был уверен, что Отабек разберет, что он там бормочет. Но Отабек не только разобрал, но и понял.

— Выброшу. Он мой соперник. Он опередил меня.

— Все равно он не первый. До него у меня был другой.

— И его тоже выброшу.

Смеяться не было сил, но улыбка все равно тянула рот. Юра чуть повернул голову, и Отабек немедленно прижался губами к его скуле.

— Бек. Зачем тебе эта хрень вообще?

— Вообще-то, — в голосе Отабека прозвучало, кажется, смущение, — примерно за тем же.

— Ага, — сказал Юра. Это открывало новые перспективы, и весьма заманчивые, но сейчас Юру гораздо сильнее волновал другой вопрос: — Значит, ты не трахаешь им тут баб разных?

— Зачем мне бабы, Юра? — мягко спросил Отабек. Он ничего больше не сказал, но Юра достроил фразу сам и улыбнулся, спрятав лицо в подушку.

— Дураки мы, — заключил он.

— Есть немного, — согласился Отабек.

— Поэтому, — Юра поднял руку и показал на валяющийся на полу фаллоимитатор, — мы должны быть ему благодарны. Нельзя его выбрасывать.

— Хорошо, я сооружу ему алтарь.

Юра, фыркнув, завозился под Отабеком, и тот, поняв его правильно, приподнялся. Юра перевернулся на спину и обнял лицо Отабека ладонями.

— У меня для тебя плохая новость, — и когда Отабек посмотрел на него вопросительно и совершенно не испуганно, Юра добавил: — Культурная программа пойдет по пизде. То есть в жопу.

— Важное уточнение, — невозмутимо кивнул Отабек. И тогда Юра поцеловал его.


End file.
